The present invention pertains to an apparatus for drawing off carbonated drinks from containers, with incorporated gas supply.
In his patent application Ser. No. 969,926 filed Dec. 15, 1978 the applicant has disclosed a novel type of container for carbonated drinks which can be turned upside down, characterized by the fact that one of its walls is provided with an opening through which a body is entered in aforesaid container, such a body comprising a bottle of carbon dioxide gas, provided with a valve, which is attached by one of its ends to the adjacent edge of aforesaid opening.